


The First Disciple

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an Auror and when suspicious things start happening at Hogwarts he must go undercover as a student to figure things out. Severus is the only one who knows his true identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Disciple

**Author's Note:**

> _Fundator magicae nigrae fiunt Discípuli Dómini_ means Founder magic come to Disciples of the Dark Lord.

  
**Title:** The First Disciple  
 **Author:** [](http://drarryxlover.livejournal.com/profile)[**drarryxlover**](http://drarryxlover.livejournal.com/) /[](http://cathcer1984.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **cathcer1984**](http://cathcer1984.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Other pairings/threesome:** Brief, mostly one-sided, Harry/OMC  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** ~14k words  
 **Content/Warning(s):** Chan - Harry, 24/OMC, 17 (highlight for spoilers) * Brief, one-sided underage kissing (17/24), teenagers attempting dark magic. Mentions of OMC murder, blink-and-you-miss-it mention of sexual pleasure from murder, minor violence.*  
 **Summary:** Harry is an Auror and when suspicious things start happening at Hogwarts he must go undercover as a student to figure things out. Severus is the only one who knows his true identity.  
 **A/N:** A huge, huge thank you to my friend [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=magicalthings)[**magicalthings**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=magicalthings) for all her help; this story is dedicated to you because I owe you a long Snarry and I've still not written it, but it's because you're so patient and the very best friend that you can have this one, too. ♥  
A big thank you to my beta [](http://sassy-cat.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sassy_cat**](http://sassy-cat.dreamwidth.org/), who is amazing! Any remaining mistakes are my own.

 

  
** The First Disciple **   


  
"Headmaster." Harry inclined his head, letting his eyes sweep over Snape's face.

"Potter." Snape's voice was low and raspy, a lingering effect of Nagini's bite. Harry assumed he had scars as well, but his high-collared robes covered his neck. Harry blinked and looked away towards Snape's face, not wanting to be caught staring.

Snape's face gave no indication that he had caught where Harry's gaze was placed but something in Harry's gut told him that he knew. The same way Harry knew someone was looking at his scar.

Reaching into his Auror robes, Harry pulled out a letter and handed it to Snape. There was a lingering moment of stillness before Snape's arm slowly moved and took the parchment from him. "It's from Kingsley," Harry said.

A dark eyebrow rose but Snape said nothing and his eyes did not lift from the letter until he had finished reading. "It appears that you shall return to Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir." Harry clenched his fists to keep from fidgeting. "These _spikes_ of Dark magic have the Ministry worried, and you and your staff, no doubt. Kingsley believes the best course of action is-"

"I am aware of what the Minister believes, Potter." Snape's fingers twitched above the parchment of Kingsley's letter and Harry felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment. "Fortunately, we are not too far into the term and could pass off your late appearance realistically. Have you and Kingsley discussed how you are going to maintain your disguise? My students are not idiots, Potter; they will become suspicious of you drinking something regularly."

"Kingsley and I thought that it would be best if you and I came up with something, to make it easier on you. Maybe a glamour?"

Snape eyed Harry and his lips curled upwards. "That would work. There is no need to change much, hair colour, eye colour-" his dark eyes flicked over Harry's face in careful scrutiny "- and to cover your stubble. I believe that there is no need to change your height; many of the sixth and seventh-year males are around six foot. You will blend in."

Nodding, Harry gave Snape a half-smile, "D 'you know which house is the most instrumental?"

"No. I believe it is a combination of all four, definitely sixth and seventh years though." Snape paused, as though he were pondering what he was going to say, "Have you an identity? And classes?"

"I figured I'd try and come from an old pure-blood family preferably on the mother's side, so if need be I could become pure-blood or half-blood as the case may be."

"The Bones family has a murky history. Amelia Susan Bones disappeared for a year or so around seventeen years ago. She had taken ill, of course, but we could use that to our advantage. You could pass as a sixteen-year-old—couldn't you?"

"Course."

Snape smirked. "We could say the baby was adopted into a pure-blood family. That way you do not need to use the name Bones. Would you be able to keep from reacting if someone called out 'Harry'?"

"Um." Harry stuttered, too busy staring at Snape's mouth and the way his lips had moved pronouncing Harry's name. "I am a trained Auror, Snape."

"Of course, Potter." Harry glanced away as Snape's smirk grew.

They continued talking about Harry's cover and which classes he would take, and the changes that had occurred since Harry had last been at school. As their meeting progressed, Harry felt as though their dynamic had changed; he wasn't angry anymore and Snape didn't seem to hate him.

Once those two powerful emotions were out of the way there was a mutual respect and, on Harry's part, an attraction. As he stood and held out his hand for Snape to shake, Harry couldn't look away from Snape's eyes, and as he flexed his hand in Snape's grip, Harry wanted to feel that strong, cool, calloused, long-fingered hand, and its counterpart, trailing over his body, tugging, pulling, stretching and claiming him.

Shaking himself from his stupor, Harry released Snape's hand and headed for the door. He had the handle turned when Snape called out to him. "Oh, Potter, I almost forgot. No Quidditch."

"What?"

"Wouldn't want Gryffindor to have an advantage now, would we?"

***

The Great Hall had changed a lot in the seven years since Harry had last been in there. There were no chunks of stone missing, no glass shards on the floor, no bodies. He swallowed heavily and nodded to Snape, once Harry noticed him watching carefully. Snape rose, and the whispers that had started up at Harry's appearance died down. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new student joining us for his seventh year. Now that he has recovered from Vanishing Sickness, Harrison Pennington has been Sorted into Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors clapped, a few cheered, and Harry made his way over to sit by a tall boy who was making space for him. He grinned, nervously, as he slunk into the seat. The boy clapped his back and Harry glanced a look up at Snape who was watching him. Shivering under the intensity of the gaze, Harry turned to the boy next to him. "Is he always like that?"

"Snape? Fuck yeah! Hard as nails, you don't want detention with him. I heard he made a kid cry once, just from lookin' at her!"

" _I_ heard he really died in the battle and he's just a vampire that roams the school at night," A girl from across the table whispered, while she eyed Snape fearfully. "I'm Jane, by the way." She held out her hand and Harry shook it.

"Harrison."

"Oh yeah, I'm Edwyn, Edwyn Hawk," the boy next to Harry said. "Nice to meet you. I guess you'll be in my dorm."

"I suppose, don't really know much about Hogwarts," Harry admitted. "Me mum taught me at home."

"What changed?" Edwyn asked.

Harry ran a hand through his dark blond hair; it was long, shoulder length and irritating. "She died."

"Oh, Harrison, I'm so sorry." Jane reached out across the table to grip his hand. Harry smiled tightly as Edwyn gripped his shoulder.

They had their breakfast and Jane asked kindly, “So, Harrison, what’s your first class?”

"Transfiguration."

"Oh, that means McGonagall. She's head of Gryffindor, really nice but strict," Jane said as Edwyn waved them off at the Entrance Hall, as he had Care of Magical Creatures. Jane hooked her arm through Harry's. "Edwyn's not that bright. He's sweet and all, but he isn't fully academic. He's all Quidditch and outdoors over classrooms and books."

"Ah, I don't really play Quidditch."

"No?"

"Nah, Mum thought it was too dangerous, and I'm not too keen on heights after I fell out of a tree."

Jane laughed and guided him into Transfiguration where they sat next to a pair of Ravenclaw girls, whom Jane seemed to know quite well. She introduced them but Harry was too busy watching McGonagall as she spoke with another student. She hadn't changed much; in fact, she hadn't aged at all except for a few grey hairs in her otherwise black bun.

The class started after McGonagall introduced herself to him, asking him to stay behind after the lesson. Jane waited outside while McGonagall handed Harry a sheet of parchment. "Mister Pennington, these are the spells Hogwarts students are required to know. They range from first-year spells to sixth-year. I expect you to know them; after all, you did receive an Exceeding Expectations on your OWL. If you have any queries do not hesitate to ask."

"Okay," Harry said taking the parchment and scanning over the spells. "Thanks, Professor."

He turned and made his way to the door when McGonagall called him back. "Oh and, Mister Pennington, welcome to Gryffindor."

"Thanks." Harry grinned and hurried out the door. Jane was waiting anxiously for him.

"Come on, we're going to be late." She tugged at his arm harshly. "Harrison, hurry up!"

Harry gave up on trying to put the parchment in his bag and jogged alongside Jane as she led the way through the castle. "What's the rush?"

"We've Potions. With _Snape_! Tardiness is not acceptable."

"Shit!" Harry swore, and a shiver of real fear went through him. Snape was still a bastard and Harry was still terrible at Potions.

The dungeons were the same as ever, cold, dark and damp; they burst through the classroom door and froze when Snape's head rose to greet them. "Five points from Gryffindor, each, for tardiness."

Jane hurried to her seat and Harry was left standing in the doorway, eyes sweeping over the tables. He was about to take a step towards the Gryffindor one, after noticing that they sat by houses despite there only being a few students, when Snape's voice rang out, "Another five points, Pennington; any longer and it'll be detention."

Shooting Snape a dark look, Harry made his way to sit by Jane at the Gryffindor table, glaring at the table so he didn't have to look at Snape. There was a moment's silence before he said, "Instructions are on the board. You have one hour."

A flurry of activity started when everyone got their cauldrons out and hurried to the ingredients cupboard to collect what they needed for the Polyjuice Potion. Harry immediately set his copper cauldron on the bench and went to the cupboard, where he was jostled and elbowed until he'd got the ingredients that were needed to start the potion and headed back to his seat.

Jane was already there, her short black hair sticking to her sweaty and flushed face and her wand tucked behind her ear. She reminded Harry of a cross between Luna and Hermione so much that he had to smile.

Turning back to his own work, Harry added the three measures of fluxweed that Snape had obviously picked at the full moon, before adding two bundles of knotgrass and stirring three times clockwise. He now had to wait sixty minutes exactly. Harry got up and went back to the cupboard to get his leeches and the pre-stewed lacewing flies. He'd be able to add those to his potion before setting it under a Stasis Spell to hold until the next lesson.

Waiting for his potion was both tedious and boring; Harry got out the list McGonagall had given him and pretended to read it while he looked around the room. Only two other students had used copper cauldrons, Jane and a Slytherin boy with black hair.

Harry's eyes then roamed to Snape where he sat as his desk watching the class, his lip curling slightly with disdain as he eyed certain students. Then his dark eyes turned to Harry and he froze. Harry could feel his cheeks heating, and he was mesmerised until Snape blinked and Harry looked away before quickly glancing back.

Snape was unaffected.

Feeling ridiculous, Harry turned back to his potion and thought it looked okay, so he went back to his list, marking off the spells he could do, leaving off a few sixth-year ones to make it seem like he was a bit behind.

When there was only five minutes left of both the lesson and his potion, Harry began to crush the lacewing flies to a fine powder. After the five minutes was up Harry dropped in four leeches and two scoops of the lacewing fly powder, before turning the heat to low and letting it simmer for thirty seconds. He waved his wand, casting a Stasis Charm just as Snape made his way around to his table.

"Acceptable." Snape sneered as he moved on to Jane's cauldron.

Soon after, they left the dungeons for the Great Hall and Harry's stomach rumbled loudly, causing Jane to giggle.

At the Gryffindor table, they sat with Edwyn, who was muddy from double Care of Magical Creatures, and another boy who introduced himself as Dale Pryor. Dale was handsome and tall, _really_ tall, and Harry's hand felt tiny in Dale's when they shook.

Harry found that none of them played Quidditch, even though Edwyn and Dale followed the league religiously. Jane wanted to be a Healer, Dale wanted to be an Auror and Edwyn just wanted to watch Quidditch games all the time. Harry admitted that he wanted to be an Auror, too, but wasn't sure he had the ability.

"Nonsense, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful Auror, Harrison," Jane said heartily.

"Besides, they need all the help they can get!" Edwyn chuckled.

Harry chuckled along weakly, well aware of the bad press the DMLE, especially the Auror Department, received. Thankfully, the conversation drifted off as they all started to eat. Harry tugged his schedule out of his bag and grimaced. He had Defence Against the Dark Arts next, and he'd been dreading that class, not wanting to give himself away with his knowledge or his power.

"Who's got double Defence next?"

"We all do, Harrison. Defence is compulsory. So's Muggle Studies, it's Gryffindors and Slytherins. Fucking ridiculous, nobody should be forced to have classes with those wankers." Edwyn shot a dirty look at the table behind Harry. "Don't worry, though, Professor Merrythought is fair. Her great-grandmum or something taught Defence in the forties—I think."

Harry tried to hide his surprise at the fact that both Defence and Muggle Studies were compulsory, and why hadn't Snape told him? The three of them left the Great Hall and made their way to the first floor, and the Defence classroom.

They sat down and waited. Harry watched as the other students came in. The Slytherins stuck to one side of the room, sneering at the Gryffindors until Merrythought came in. "Right, you remember what we were learning last week? Good," she continued without waiting for an answer, "then we'll have a practical lesson today. Pairs are as follows-"

Quickly, Harry turned to Jane and hissed, "What are we doing?"

"Patronus Charms."

Gulping, Harry knew that he couldn't get the magic right on this one. He'd have to try very hard to _not_ get it right. Tuning back in, Harry listened carefully for his name. "Smith and Jackson, Pennington and Nott, and finally, Hawk and Curtis."

"Bad luck, mate," Edwyn said as he slid out of his seat.

Frowning, Harry looked at Jane. "What?"

Jane said nothing and nodded over Harry's shoulder. He turned and found himself being towered over by Nott; the boy was cold looking. He had black hair, pale skin and light grey eyes; Harry recognised him as one of the three who used a copper cauldron in Potions. He smirked cruelly when Harry met his eyes.

The boy, Nott, kept his back ramrod straight and his head tilted upwards so he was looking down his nose at the world. Harry tried very hard not to laugh.

"Hi, I'm Harrison," Harry said, holding out his hand as he stood. Nott sneered at it before gently grasping his fingers and shaking it once then letting go quickly, as though Harry was on fire.

He wiped his hand on his robes and said, "Evandrus."

Clenching his jaw to keep from making a face, Harry closed his eyes for a moment and took a step back so he and Evandrus were facing each other. Merrythought's voice rang out over the hustle of people moving. "Now, remember a happy memory. Let it fill you up and then say the incantation Expecto Patronum. Off you go."

"Yes, off you go, Pennington," Evandrus said smugly.

Harry, wanting to both shut the kid up and prove a point, picked a weak memory, and let it fill him up. He could feel his power building and he said clearly, "Expecto Patronum." A bright light shot from the end of his wand, the front two legs of Prongs appeared and Harry let go of the memory, breaking the spell.

Evandrus' face was carefully blank, but Harry could see the appraising way Evandrus eyed him. "Your turn."

***

That evening Harry, Jane, Dale, Edwyn and another girl, whose name Harry had forgot, were sitting around a table in the Gryffindor common room doing their homework. At about nine o'clock, Harry headed up to bed. Once he was in his pyjamas and under the sheets, Harry was asleep in seconds.

It seemed like only seconds later when Harry woke up, but judging by the way the dormitory was filled with snores and the sky outside the window was black, it was sometime during the middle of the night.

He sighed and rolled onto his back. There was no way he was going back to sleep now. Harry scratched his chest and sat up. He grabbed his wand and slid his feet into his slippers before he quietly left the dorm and the common room.

Grinning, Harry felt more at home than ever. He reached up to run a hand through his hair and froze; it was short, which meant his glamour had faded. Hurrying to the nearest bathroom, Harry reapplied his glamour. He stood for a moment looking at Harrison Pennington, with his long hair, brown eyes and unmarked forehead.

Shaking his head, Harry left the bathroom and crept through the castle. He felt young again; he'd missed Hogwarts at night. A yowl made him freeze, and he saw Mrs Norris was at the end of the corridor staring at him with her glowing eyes.

"Shit!"

Harry quickly turned and looked at his surroundings. He knew this castle, better than anyone other than the Weasley twins. When he saw the tapestry, he knew there was a secret passage behind it. Running towards it, Harry disappeared and rushed through to the other end, where he found himself near the kitchens.

He darted around the corner and bumped into a solid body. Stumbling back, Harry tried to get away but light flared up and with a sigh, Harry looked up into Evandrus' face, silently thanking his luck that it wasn't a professor.

"Pennington."

"Nott. What are you doing here?"

" _I_ am Head Boy. I'm allowed to be out after curfew. What's your excuse?"

Running a hand up his neck and gripping the long hair, Harry grinned. "Never had much care for rules. Made to be broken, right?"

Evandrus' lips twitched into a smile. "Next time I catch you, Pennington, there will have to be consequences."

Harry looked up at him, though he kept his head down. "Sounds... interesting."

"Do you know the Room of Hidden Things? No, of course you don't, you're new. Ask Dale, he can bring you."

"Bring me?"

"You'll know tomorrow." Evandrus leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear, "I think you'll find that you'll enjoy it."

Shivering from the heat of Evandrus' body and the feel of his breath against his ear, Harry gulped. "I certainly hope it's as enticing as you... make it out to be."

Evandrus pulled back with a smirk and Harry took a few steps back. "I should find my way back. I'll see you tomorrow, Nott."

"Pennington." Harry looked back. "Call me Evan."

"Harrison." Harry grinned and as he turned the corner, the light from Evandrus' Lumos went out, leaving him in the dark.

Making his way through the castle once his eyes had adjusted to the dark, Harry found himself at the front doors. Hesitating for only a second, he was soon outside and making his way towards Dumbledore's tomb.

He waved his wand and removed his glamour; it didn't feel right talking to Dumbledore as someone else. Resting his hand against the cool marble, Harry remembered the last time he was here. It had been night then, as well. Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, had cracked the marble and placed the Elder Wand in Dumbledore's hands. They'd looked at him for a moment. He'd looked peaceful and asleep, before they sealed the tomb. Hermione had cast a complex charm that would alert the three of them if someone tried to get into the tomb to take the wand.

"It's been a while, Professor." Harry began to talk to his mentor about this and that until he had exhausted himself of words.

Standing, Harry winced as his knees cracked, then he made his way up the grassy bank to the castle. He faltered when he saw Snape waiting for him. "Oh. Um."

Snape raised an eyebrow and held the door open for Harry. "Get in."

Silently Harry did so, pausing in the Entrance Hall until Snape had shut the door with a snick that sounded absurdly loud in the empty room. They stood staring at each other until Harry licked his lips. "So… How did you-"

"We have wards, Potter."

"Wards? On the front doors? There never used to be." Harry cringed when he realised he'd practically told Snape that he used to go outside during his school years.

"They were placed there in nineteen-ninety-seven." Snape smirked. "The Dark Lord seemed to be under the impression you would have the audacity to walk through the front door. I simply let them remain."

"Right, I'll be sure to remember that." Harry shifted on his feet awkwardly as Snape watched him, dark eyes flicking up and down Harry's form. He suddenly felt very exposed in his thin cotton pyjama pants. Snape would see everything if Harry got more than a little aroused. "Uh, good news, though. I've been invited to a meeting, not sure what yet."

"Indeed?" Snape's eyes flicked upwards from Harry’s feet to his face. "By whom?"

"Nott. Evandrus Nott. Dale Pryor is involved as well."

"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, interesting." Snape took a step closer, and another, until he was level with Harry. He paused, waiting until Harry moved, and they began walking through the castle together.

"I thought so, too," Harry said, "considering how neither house has anything to do with the other. In fact, none of the houses do. It's worse than before the war."

"I am aware. I believe that is why we have not caught any of them. All from different houses."

Harry threw up his arms in frustration. "Urgh, this is a nightmare."

Next to him, Snape chuckled before suddenly freezing. Harry drew his wand and presented his back to Snape, shielding him. "Honestly, Potter, I can take care of myself," Snape whispered as he moved beside Harry.

"Sorry, habit."

They moved until their shoulders were brushing and raised their wand hands. Harry noticed that Snape's hand was shaking. "Snape?"

"I'm fine, Potter."

The air seemed to grow thick and heavy; it was magic. Dark, but not powerful, it weighed down on Harry and made him want to sink to his knees. Snape was shaking heavily, his whole body fighting to stay upright while the magic tried to push him to the floor.

Thinking quickly, Harry pulled Snape into a classroom and shoved the headmaster into a chair before he slammed the door shut. The magic was still affecting them, so Harry closed his eyes and cast " _Expecto Patronum_!"

Prongs sprang from the end of his wand and started towards Snape. The bright stag circled the other man until Harry made his way over; he rested his hip on the desk next to Snape and saw the way he was grasping his left arm.

"Fucking hell." Harry, without thinking, grabbed Snape's arm and shoved his sleeve up. His Dark Mark was red, like a burn, and when Harry pressed a finger to it, it hurt like a thousand needles pricking him.

Feeling useless, Harry just kept Snape's shaking hand in his and he watched the man carefully. It took twenty minutes for him to pass out from the pain. Harry pulled Snape's head into his lap, and held him steady as he kept twitching. It took a further thirty minutes for the oppressive magic to stop; it just disappeared.

Prongs had long since disappeared. He was no use. His light had protected them a little but the magic had taken him over and he'd vanished.

"Snape. Snape." Harry shifted Snape so he could see the man's face, which was contorted with pain. "Severus. Come on, Severus. Please, don't be dead."

Pressing his fingers to Snape's neck, Harry was so relieved to feel the steady thump of his pulse. "Come on, Severus. Time to wake up or I'll cast Aguamenti in your face."

"You'll-" Snape started to say, after his eyes had fluttered while Harry was speaking, but he could say no more. He just rested his forehead against Harry's upper arm and took several deep breaths. His warm breath huffed against Harry's side and Harry tightened his grip on Snape's left hand.

"Better?" Harry asked quietly, when Snape had moved away and begun to stand.

"Adequate."

With a brief smile, Harry reached out and helped steady Snape and they slowly left the classroom, not talking. When they reached Snape's office, the gargoyle moved aside immediately and they rode the staircase up. By the time they reached Snape's desk, he was leaning heavily against Harry. "Come on, where's your room? I'm not leaving you here."

"That way."

Following Snape's shaking hand, Harry half carried him into the bedroom and sat him gently on the foot of the bed. He pulled the sheets back and then moved over to Snape, who was trying to undo his buttons, but his fingers and hands were shaking too badly.

"Come on, let me help."

Snape said nothing, but the colour rose in his cheeks and his arms fell to his sides. Harry wondered what was wrong but as he undid the buttons at Snape's neck, he realised the man was likely embarrassed about his scars. Steadily, Harry continued on until the robe was fully undone; he pushed it easily from Snape's shoulders and started on the white button-down shirt beneath.

Harry's fingers brushed against the scars on Snape's neck and he felt the man shiver. Snape turned to look at him and Harry held his gaze as he undid Snape's shirt. By the time Snape was shirtless, Harry was half hard. He coughed awkwardly and slid the shirt down Snape's arms. Then he knelt on the floor and took off his shoes and socks.

Looking up at Snape, Harry's breath caught. To Harry, the man was gorgeous. The flush on his cheeks hadn't faded, his scars were white and raised against the rest of his neck, and the skin Harry could see under his thick chest hair was as pale as his hands and face.

Standing, Snape allowed Harry to manoeuvre him so he was lying on the bed. Harry's hands hovered above his trousers. "Do you want-"

"Yes." Snape's voice was soft and raspy and Harry’s fingers were shaking as he reached down and undid the row of buttons. His fingers brushed against Snape’s half-hard cock and Harry bit his lip to keep from moaning.

Snape raised his hips and Harry dragged his trousers off. Harry licked his lips when he saw Severus’ cock, thick and hard curving towards his belly. “May I?”

“Please,” Severus gasped and Harry bent his head to suckle the tip of Severus’ cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the slit. He heard Severus take in a sharp, deep breath and felt his hands grip his hair. Harry moaned around Severus' cock, and as Severus grew hard in his mouth, Harry used one of his hands to undo his own trousers and shove them down his hips.

Pulling off Severus' cock with an obscene slurp, Harry kissed up Severus' body as he moved to straddle him. With one hand, he slicked Severus' cock and with the other, he stretched himself. It didn’t take long before Harry sank down onto Severus’ cock with a loud moan, "Oh. Yes! Severus." Harry clenched around Severus' cock, enjoying the way Severus gripped at his thighs.

Harry rose and fell on Severus' cock, thighs burning as he pushed himself up and dropped down. He’d let out a gasp every time Severus thrust upwards to meet him. The pace was furious and Harry enjoyed watching Severus’ face, mouth open in a silent scream, dark eyes hungrily roving over Harry’s face and body.

Reaching out a hand, Severus took Harry’s cock in a fierce grip and tugged at it until he came with a loud, wordless shout. Severus thrust upward a few more times and chanted Harry’s name over and over, as he came.

With a smile, Harry said, "Goodnight, Snape."

"You called me Severus earlier."

"So I did." Harry waved his wand and cast a cleaning charm over the two of them as he slid to curl into Severus’ side. "Goodnight, Severus."

Harry woke a few hours later and Severus had spread across the bed, taking up most of the room. Tiredly Harry groped around for his wand, cast a Tempus Charm and sighed; it was nearly three in the morning and he needed to wake up in his dorm. Quietly he dressed and made his way to the door in the dark.

***

Throughout the following day, Harry had the uneasy feeling that he was being watched, or at least surveyed, for he was never left alone. Dale was always on the outskirts of Harry's vision and when they didn't have class together—Potions and Transfiguration—Evandrus was there. After classes had finished, Harry asked Dale to show him to the Owlery. They'd be alone, and Harry could ask him about the Room of Requirement.

Dale stayed silent as he led the way through the castle up to the Owlery. Immediately an owl flew from the rafters and landed on Harry's shoulder. Stroking the bird's chest, Harry recognised her as Severus' tawny owl, and surreptitiously he attached the small note that he'd jotted down earlier.

_Watched._

_H.P._

As Dale took a step closer to him, the bird flew off out the window, delivering the note to Severus. Harry took a deep breath and smiled at Dale, who stood a foot away from him and looked him over. "Evan said he'd invited you."

"Yeah, Room of Hidden Things." Harry shrugged. "Whatever that means."

"Wherever, you mean. It's a room, on the seventh floor. Evan'll meet you outside, at eleven."

"Eleven?"

Dale's eyes narrowed. "I've been assured you've no problem with curfew and rules."

"Word gets around fast."

"We have our ways." Dale turned and headed for the exit. "Don't be late."

Harry watched him go before swearing; he'd have to find some way to get alone with Severus, so they could discuss what happened at the meeting. Taking his time, and the long way, Harry made it to the Great Hall just after dinner started.

"Where have you been?" Jane demanded as soon as she saw him. Shooting a sideways glance at Dale, Harry slid into his seat and mumbled something about getting lost. "You'll get used to it."

"I bloody hope so. Everything looks the same; not even the bloody paintings stay in the same place!"

Dale frowned, "Surely you have _normal_ photographs?" The way he said 'normal' informed Harry that he meant Wizarding and to not have Wizarding photographs would be a strike against his name.

"Course, but they stay in their frames, don't they? They can't go much further than the edge of the picture or turn away but they can't leave."

Judging by the way Dale relaxed, Harry had answered satisfactorily.

The evening seemed to drag for Harry. He was anxious to get to the bottom of the odd magic spikes at Hogwarts, but he also didn't want to leave with this _thing_ with Severus unexplored.

Harry went up to bed at ten and lay there with his curtains closed for another fifty minutes. He spent that time alternately thinking of Severus and how badly the magic had affected him, which then led his thoughts to the reaction they'd both had to the magic and the sex after.

Pressing a hand to his cock as it grew heavy between his legs, Harry silently left his bed, noting that Dale's was empty, too. He made his way through the common room and, when outside the portrait, he turned left. Running down towards the Room of Requirement, Harry thought he should have taken a bit longer to arrive. It was nearing five to eleven and he could see Evandrus leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"You're here sooner than expected."

"Guessed which way to turn. Lucky," Harry said quickly.

"And eager." Evandrus pushed himself off the stones and stepped into Harry's space.

Grinning, Harry admitted, "That, too; like I said, you made it sound enticing."

"Come on then," Evandrus said, and the wall melted into a doorway. Harry gaped in pretend amazement before cautiously entering the room beyond.

Inside was a sparse room; it was stone like the rest of the castle, with no furniture, just torches on the walls and a group of about nine students. Some Harry recognised from classes. He nodded at Dale. There were only two from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, one Gryffindor—Dale—and three Slytherins, and all were male.

"Before you go any further," Evandrus said from behind him, "you need to show us you belong."

"H- How?"

Evandrus smirked. " _Magic_."

Sucking in a breath, Harry knew he had only chance to impress them; drawing his wand, Harry flicked his wrist and thought, 'Muffliato'. He stared at Evandrus who looked utterly unimpressed. "Ask them," Harry said.

"Dale, what do you think?"

When Dale didn't answer, Harry looked over his shoulder at the boys, who were frowning and rubbing at their ears. Turning back to face Evandrus, Harry cocked his head.

"What's the spell?"

"That wasn't the deal."

Evandrus' eyebrow rose. "I don't think you're in a position to bargain."

"I really think I am. You need me to get rid of the spell or no one will ever be able to hear you again."

Smirking, Evandrus moved until his chest brushed Harry's and he lowered his voice, though there was no need. "I like you, Harrison. You're cocky, and I like that. I wonder if you're cocky in all _situations_." He rolled his hips slightly, but it was enough for Harry to feel that he was hard, and Harry licked his lips, not saying anything. Huffing with laughter, Evandrus said, "You're in. We need to introduce you. Now take down the spell, though I'm certain it'll come in handy later...." He winked, and Harry said the counter-spell and nodded at Evandrus.

***

The meeting lasted an hour. It was more a meet and greet where Harry was introduced to the others, all pure-blood, and he learnt their names, houses, hobbies and that not a single one of them played Quidditch. It was clear that Evandrus was the leader, and that his decision was final. Harry also found that as members they had to pick a sixth year from their house to follow and study, until they were sure he would be sympathetic to the cause.

Then, during the Easter Holidays, there would be an initiation for them, and if one did not pass then he did not enter into the group. That had happened to the second Gryffindor, which was why Harry was extremely lucky to have been chosen.

They left individually, alternating houses as well, until Harry and Evandrus were the only ones left. "Come, I'll walk you to your portrait."

Unable to say no, Harry allowed Evandrus to take his arm and walk him down towards the Fat Lady. Harry looked back at the doors disappearing. "That's just awesome."

"This castle has many secrets, Harrison, secret rooms and chambers. It's built on secrets; if everything was honest and open the stones would fall down around our ears." He stopped and pushed Harry into an alcove just before they reached the Fat Lady. "What's one more secret for old Hogwarts to keep?"

"Evan-" Harry began but the boy held Harry's arms above his head. He leant in, his breath tickled Harry's lips, and Harry tried to think of a way to get out of the position without offending Evandrus.

Then, all of a sudden, Harry’s mouth was captured in a fierce kiss and Evandrus’ tongue pressed his lips apart, flicking over the roof of his mouth before-

"Ahem."

"Fuck," Evandrus cursed as they both turned to see Severus standing there, lit wand aloft.

"Detention and fifty points, _each_. Nott you'll report to Hagrid, tomorrow night at nine. Pennington, you'll report to me."

Harry tried to communicate with Severus, but the man would barely look at him. Did he really think that Harry wanted Evandrus? They made their way to Gryffindor with Severus and Evandrus seeing him inside before they turned and headed, presumably, for Slytherin.

Trudging up to bed, Harry flung himself onto his bed; he punched his pillow and had gone to draw the curtains when he saw Dale's eyes open in the minimal light. "Evan and I got caught," Harry whispered.

"Fuck."

"By Snape."

"Fuck!"

"Yeah." Nothing more was said as Dale closed his eyes and Harry shut his curtains.

***

The silence was killing Harry. Severus had barely looked at him since he arrived at his office. Harry had spent the past half an hour writing down the names of the eight boys and their houses. It had only taken him ten minutes to get the names down but he'd dragged it out and fiddled with the quill while Severus had sat at his desk in silence.

"This is ridiculous."

Severus didn't react, and Harry stood. "For fuck's sake, Severus." Harry almost growled when Severus looked up at him for a second before going back to his paperwork. Running a frustrated hand through his hair, Harry realised he was still glamoured when his fingers got tangled.

With a wave of his wand, Harry removed the glamour and stalked to Severus' desk, slamming the piece of parchment down. "Here. Their names and houses. All pure-blood boys."

Uninterestedly, Severus moved the piece of parchment to the side and continued with his work. "This is ridiculous. I'm going."

"You cannot leave without bringing suspicion on yourself."

"The fuck I can't. Besides, I know this castle and I know how to disappear."

"With the aid of a certain cloak. Of course."

Frustrated Harry let out a loud groan, and then paused; he watched Severus for a moment before saying, "Is this about Evan?"

"Of course not," Severus said, though he clenched his jaw afterwards, and Harry sighed.

Harry said quietly, hoping that Severus would stop hating him, "He's seventeen, for crying out loud. He's barely legal!"

Severus stood and made his way to a bookshelf. He took his time pulling out a book and then stayed there, facing away from Harry. With a sigh, Harry said, "Severus. He's a child. I'm not interested in him. Surely, you know that. After the other night, you must know."

"I know nothing," Severus ground out and Harry nodded, even though Severus couldn't see.

"Fine." Harry turned around and walked towards the door, feeling like a fool. "I'll do my best to close this case quickly and get out of your hair." Harry's voice cracked halfway through and he opened the door and walked out, shutting it quietly behind him. Harry stood outside for a moment and took some deep breaths to calm himself before leaving.

He drew the cloak from his pocket and donned it as he left the headmaster's office. Walking quickly around the castle, Harry soon found himself at the stairs leading up to the Astronomy Tower. It seemed fitting that he would wind up there. Even though it held one of his worst memories, Harry seemed to find comfort there. He liked to imagine he could feel Dumbledore's calming presence.

Harry stayed hidden for an hour before rising stiffly and casting his glamour again with a weary sigh. He made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, shoving his invisibility cloak into his pocket as he made his way down an empty corridor.

He mumbled the password to the Fat Lady and crawled through the hole, his legs stiff from sitting on the cold Astronomy Tower for an hour. "Harrison!" Jane called out to him as he entered.

"Hey," Harry grumbled as he sank down onto a couch next to Edwyn, who looked at him sympathetically.

"Cauldrons?" Edwyn asked.

"Urgh, don't mention that word to me. Nor cleaning and no magic. Not for a week."

Jane let out a giggle and Edwyn clapped Harry on the shoulder. "How about food?"

"I can't move."

Edwyn hefted Harry up and pulled him towards the portrait hole; the three of them made their way to dinner. Jane hooked her arm through Harry's, and she kept glancing at him slyly.

"What is it, Jane?"

"Nothing."

" _Jane_."

"Oh fine," she huffed, "I just wanted to know why you were out of the dorm. How you got caught."

Harry felt his cheeks heat. "I was hungry. Figured there must be some kitchens around but I barely got five feet before Snape caught me."

Edwyn let out a loud laugh that startled some first years. "Good luck with that, mate. No one's ever found the kitchens. Apparently, the Weasley twins knew where to find them and all the secrets of the castle."

Quietly pleased, Harry faked a frown. "Who?"

"Weasley twins. You've heard of WWW, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, right?" Harry nodded and Edwyn continued, "Well, there's a whole family of them. But the twins were the best. Right pranksters and, apparently, they knew every secret passage in and out of the castle. And a few years back, before our time really, there was this bitch of a teacher and they just created hell for her, and then they just left. Accio'd their brooms from where she'd hidden them and flew out of Hogwarts! Just like that!"

They were seated in the Great Hall by the time Edwyn had finished. Harry's cheeks hurt from grinning and Jane was giggling. "How'd you know this?"

"Jane's older brother was here then, a fifth year."

"You've an older brother?"

She nodded, her hair swaying with the motion. "Zacharias, he was a Hufflepuff. Doesn't talk much about his time here. It was dark times then, before the war."

Harry nodded, his smile fading. He busied himself with eating, and as Edwyn changed the topic and they ate, Harry resolutely looked nowhere near the Head Table, not wanting to see Severus.

Once they were back in the common room doing their homework, Harry was glad for the distraction from Severus and from Evandrus and his group. It was a taxing case, but Harry couldn't make any arrests without catching them in the act and without knowing what they were up to.

He thunked his head on the desk and groaned, "I hate Potions."

"I'm with you there, mate." Edwyn grinned. "It's why I do the easy subjects."

Jane swatted at Edwyn as he flicked through a Quidditch magazine. "Harrison, come on. It's not that difficult; besides, we've got to hand it in tomorrow and Snape'll keep us in detention until the end of the year if we don't get it finished!"

"I know," Harry moaned, "but it's too hard."

"What're you doing, anyway?" Edwyn asked.

"Polyjuice Potion."

"We are?" Harry shot at Jane, who nodded tentatively. "Well, fuck."

Edwyn reached over and grabbed Harry's essay and read, "'Amortentia is a love potion'. Wow, Harrison, that's real insight there."

"Fuck off," Harry growled as he grabbed his work back before screwing it up and throwing it into the fireplace. He drew another piece of parchment towards him and began writing on the Polyjuice Potion.

"No wonder you had trouble. We've not studied Amortentia," Jane said.

"I just thought Snape was being a sadistic bastard."

Edwyn laughed and Jane shook her head, trying to hide a smile. Harry stayed there writing his essay for hours, barely responding when Edwyn, then Jane, said good night. He finished and the room was empty. With a lazy flick of his hand Harry cast a Tempus Charm, sighing when he saw that it was nearing midnight.

Rolling up his essay and tucking it into his bag along with the rest of his work, Harry froze when he heard footsteps. "Good, you're up. Evan's called a meeting," Dale said as soon as he saw Harry. With little option but to follow, Harry grabbed his wand and rushed after Dale.

They quickly but quietly made their way through the castle to the dungeons, where the rest of the group was already waiting. "You made it," Evandrus said, smiling slightly at Harry as he and Dale entered.

"Luckily I was still awake when Dale got the message. How did you get the message, by the way?" Harry asked Dale, who grinned and held up his wrist. The other boys did so, too. They had on identical watches. "I don't understand."

Evandrus came forward and drew one out of his pocket; he placed it on Harry's wrist and said, "This will tell the time as normal. But when there is a meeting, the back will grow hot and the hands will move to numbers signifying when and where we will meet. The hour hand is the floor level: one for ground floor, two for the second floor and so on, except twelve is for the dungeons.

"The minute hand is the room. We're in Potions classroom nine. It hasn't been used in decades, except by us." Evandrus grinned and the boys around them chuckled. "And finally, the second hand is the hour; today it's midnight. The watch is waterproof, so don't ever take it off."

"I won't," Harry said, placing his hand over the watch face; he could feel the magic pulsing through it. Then Evandrus' hand was on top of his and Harry smiled slightly.

"Come, let us begin," Evandrus commanded. He tugged at Harry's hand until they were standing side by side in a circle with the others. "Chant along with us, Harrison," Evandrus whispered before the boys all joined hands. Harry jumped when Dale took his other hand.

Evandrus took a deep breath. "We come to you, Founders of Hogwarts to right the wrong that was committed here. As the Disciples of the Great One, heir of Slytherin, we call on you all."

As one, the boys began to chant, " _Fundator magicae nigrae fiunt Discípuli Dómini_." Over and over, Harry could feel the same magic pressing down on him that had affected Severus so badly a few nights ago as it swirled around the room. It took a few sluggish moments before Harry's Latin lessons, that Kingsley had forced him to take, translated the words.

With a horrified gasp, Harry wrenched his hands away, breaking the circle and preventing the magic from developing. He stumbled back a few steps, feeling sick and cornered, when Evandrus turned to him, his face impassive yet cruel.

He studied Harry's face for a moment before saying calmly, "Powerful magic but a weak mind. Teach him."

Evandrus left the room then and the rest of the boys crowded in around Harry. He tightened his grip on his wand but was forced to let go when a weak Crucio coursed through him. It wasn't enough to make him scream but it still hurt, and he dropped his wand. Glaring up at the boys, Harry met Dale's eyes.

With a sneer, Dale nodded and two boys behind Harry began to kick him; two in front did the same. He curled in on himself, waiting for it to stop. The boys never touched his face or hands, so there would be no marks for the outside world to see. After each boy had gotten a few kicks in, Dale stepped forward and knelt until he was at Harry's level.

He gripped Harry's robes and snarled, "You will not back out. We will teach you as many times as it takes you to learn. We trusted you and you will not walk away." Dale spat in his face before the boys all left to go to their dorms. Harry made a mental note to find the name of the Gryffindor boy whose place he had taken at the school and in the dorm.  
  
" _Lumos_ ," he whispered, almost sobbing in relief when his wand tip flared only a few feet away. Unable to walk, Harry crawled to it. He was in excruciating pain, and the boys had done some damage even though Harry had tried to protect himself as much as possible.

His mouth tasted metallic, like blood; he must have bitten his tongue while trying to keep from crying out. Harry knew he needed help, but he couldn't go to Poppy. She'd spot his glamour immediately, and the glamour was fading as he teetered on the edge of consciousness.

Summoning all his strength, Harry cast a Patronus Charm. Prongs pawed the ground near Harry's head and Harry coughed, saying "Severus-" before he sent Prongs away, trying to stay conscious long enough for his Patronus to reach Severus.

***

The first thing Harry noticed when he came to was that he wasn't in as much pain. The second thing was that he was warm. Harry forced his eyes open and blinked rapidly, even though the room was dimly lit.

It took him a few moments to realise he was in Severus' room. The man was watching him closely and as soon as he saw Harry awake, he stood and ran his wand down Harry's body. "Your Patronus reached me, though he was faint. It took longer than was ideal to reach you." Severus chose his words carefully but Harry could sense that the short bit of magic they had done had affected him again. "However, I managed to prevent any long-term damage. You will be bruised and sore but nothing is broken or torn."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Harry took a deep breath, testing the limits of his lungs and hissing when it stung. He tried to sit up but Severus pushed him back. It was the first time Harry realised he was mostly naked.

A light flush stained Severus' cheeks. "It was necessary," he murmured.

"I don't doubt it. But I should go."

"You are not in any condition to move. You will rest here tonight, and I will wake you before breakfast."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Can I use your Floo?" At Severus' quelling look Harry grimaced, "Right, no moving. Am I allowed to write? Or shall I dictate to you?"

"That might be best. You'll only need to tell the story once, and we can inform Kingsley at the same time."

"Just set up a Quick-Quotes Quill."

"You think I have one of those monstrosities lying about."

"Course not, just wanted to see how outraged you'd be." Harry grinned and tried not to sigh as Severus looked away. He'd have to address this _attraction_ between them but not now, not tonight.

Harry then began to inform Severus of all he knew. Who they were, how they called themselves the Disciples, what spell they had used, and Severus had made him repeat word for word what Evandrus had said. Severus appeared troubled but didn't interrupt Harry again until he explained how they communicated, and Severus demanded to see the watch.

"Is that all?" Severus asked when Harry was silent for a while.

"There's one thing that's troubling me. The boy whose place I took, what happened to him?"

"Maxwell Jones? I do not know. He went missing one night during the summer and never returned. He is presumed to have run away. Why?"

Biting his lip, Harry knew that he was going to make a big accusation. "I think the Disciples may have killed him. He knew too much and I don't think he would have been allowed to live with that knowledge. This-" he waved a hand over his bruised chest "-was a warning. What if he didn't listen? What if they took it a step further to keep their secret safe?"

"You think these _boys_ are capable of murder?"

"I think Evandrus has a dark side. He's charismatic enough that the boys will listen to him, no matter what he asks. He reminds me of a young-"

"Don't say it," Severus barked sharply and Harry nodded. He didn't want to think about a second Voldemort, either. But they had to face the fact that it was possible.

"Think about it, Severus: charismatic, handsome, small group of close knit friends who would do anything for him. It's happening again," Harry said fearfully.

Severus moved quickly from the desk to sit by Harry on the bed and place a hand over his thigh. "We will not allow it. We will stop them, Harry, and once this gets to the Minister, we can get a team looking into Jones' disappearance again. We can have a team ready to move at a moment's notice for when they do this spell for real."

"I've a hunch it'll be during the first Quidditch game. None of them play; none of them are really interested, which I find odd for young pure-blood males."

"Indeed." Severus stood. "Let me finish this letter to the Minister and then you need to get some rest."

Yawning, Harry nodded and settled back onto the pillows; he watched Severus in the half light and then shut his eyes, letting the soft scratching of the quill on parchment lull him to sleep.

***

It was hot when Harry woke. He tried to stretch but found it both painful and impossible. He blinked his eyes open and saw he was still in Severus' bed, and Harry came to the conclusion that the arm around his waist and the chest pressed against his side were Severus'. Turning his head, Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw Severus, fast asleep, his head by Harry's shoulder and his face relaxed and peaceful in a way that Harry had never seen when he was awake.

Reaching out for his wand was nearly impossible, so Harry Summoned it non-verbally, casting a Tempus Charm when it hit his palm. It was six-thirty in the morning and Harry knew he needed to get to the Great Hall soon and hoped that Dale hadn't noticed that he hadn't slept in his bed.

Harry tried to shift towards the edge of the bed to be able to get up, but the hand around his waist tightened and Severus' face turned into Harry's shoulder as he let out an annoyed moan.

Carefully, Harry extracted himself from Severus’ arms and rose from the bed.

"I really had you pegged as a morning person,” Harry said quietly to himself as he got dressed carefully. He made his way to the door, pausing to look at Severus spread-eagled and asleep in the bed. Harry went over and gingerly bent down, pressing his lips to Severus' hair, whispering, "Thank you," before leaving.

The Great Hall was mostly empty when Harry arrived at seven; McGonagall and Sprout were at the head table; there was a lone Ravenclaw with a pile of books around her, and Harry.

He sat down and poured himself a cup of tea, drinking it carefully while watching the doors. Evandrus came in and ignored him. Dale was next, and he sat a couple of seats down from Harry, not saying anything. It wasn't until Jane and Edwyn came that Harry realised someone had noticed he hadn't slept in his bed.

"Are you alright?" Jane asked as she slid into the seat opposite Harry. "Edwyn said you didn't go to bed at all last night."

"I was up until midnight doing my Potions."

"And then what? I checked around one and your stuff was there but you weren't."

Harry cursed inwardly. "I realised I'd forgot it when I was halfway up the stairs and I kind of fell. Went to the hospital wing 'cause I could hardly breathe."

Immediately, Jane started to coo over him and insist he take it easy. Harry glanced to the side and saw Dale watching him closely. The other boy nodded once when he caught Harry's eye.

The Great Hall filled up and at about seven-thirty Severus strode in. Harry had to hide a smile as he remembered how adorably grumpy Severus had been earlier. Harry started to eat some breakfast, watching as Severus poured himself a cup of tea.

Making his excuses to Jane and Edwyn half an hour later that he needed to go and get his bag before classes started, he left the Great Hall and froze when the front doors opened, because everybody was having breakfast.

Kingsley stepped into Hogwarts and paused when he saw Harry standing there. "Sir," Harry greeted him, feeling ridiculous when Kingsley barely even looked at him, even though he nodded in Harry's direction.

Harry watched as Kingsley headed for the stairs, and the doors behind Harry opened and Severus slipped out. "Ah, Severus, there you are. I was just heading to your office."

"Then shall we continue?"

Kingsley nodded and shot a look at Harry, who grinned, while Kingsley said, "Can we be assured my visit remains private?"

"Of course. Perhaps I should introduce you to Harrison Pennington." Harry could hear the delight in Severus' voice.

"Harry?" Kingsley asked, shocked. "Merlin, you don't look anything like yourself. Are you joining us?"

"No, I've class and I need to get my bag before it starts." Harry grimaced as the two older men laughed. "Severus will fill you in. I've kept him up to date with my findings. Shit!" Harry cursed as his wrist got burnt by the watch.

The hands shifted and Harry raised an eyebrow. "We're meeting today at ten, on the fourth floor, classroom twelve. I'll let you know what's happening as soon as I can," Harry said as he walked up the stairs.

"Alright. Let's hope we can stop them before anything worse happens," Kingsley said, before he and Severus left for the headmaster's office, leaving Harry to make his way up to the seventh floor and ponder what the meeting could be about.

***

The meeting only lasted ten minutes; what the Disciples were planning would happen the following day during the first Quidditch match of the year. And Harry found himself feeling less against the Disciples and more excited than anxious.

Harry had no way to inform Severus, or Kingsley, for Dale followed him everywhere. Evandrus had obviously told him to make sure Harry didn't tell or pull out. It took him until dinner to be able to shake Dale and make his way up to the Owlery, where he shoved his note on the nearest owl and hissed, "Take this to the headmaster, now."

He stayed in the Owlery for a few minutes; then, as he left, he almost bumped into Evandrus. "Evan, what're you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing. Not breaking our code, are you, Harrison?"

"Wha-? No, course not."

Evandrus scowled. "Then why are you up here? Aren't you afraid of heights? Aren't your family dead? Why are you in the Owlery?"

"I like owls," Harry stuttered, his mind blank with panic. He was a fully trained Auror and a seventeen-year-old boy had him cornered. Evandrus said nothing and Harry sighed, "All right, all right. I'll be honest, I didn't like the fact that Dale was following me and I just wanted some time to think. And I reckoned no one would look for me here."

"Getting away from Dale?"

"You don't trust me."

"No," Evandrus said, leaning into Harry's face. "I don't."

Harry swallowed. "I get that. But you never told me what the meetings were about, what the magic was meant to do. I got a shock, that's all."

"Really? A shock?" Evandrus said disbelievingly. "Prove it to us, to me, that you are committed to the cause."

"I can't-" Evandrus took a step back and snarled, his wand rising; Harry quickly said, "-until tomorrow. I can't show you I'm committed until tomorrow. Just give me a chance, Evan."

Holding his breath for fear that he might have pushed too far, Harry waited and watched as Evandrus broke into a small smile; he leaned in, pressing his lips to the corner of Harry's mouth. "Tomorrow."

Nodding, Harry smiled back, then he slunk out of the Owlery, and when he met Dale at the bottom of the stairs, he found he didn't mind so much as he followed Harry back to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry didn't sleep well. He was too caught up in his thoughts worrying. Had Severus got his message? Was he able to pass it on to Kingsley? Would Kingsley get a team together in time? When would the team take the boys down? Would Severus be affected again?

Over and over, the questions swirled in his mind and by the time the sun rose over the horizon, Harry had convinced himself that it would all go to pot and the Disciples would get away. There was only one thing to do and that was to take them out himself when they were all distracted.

By the time breakfast was over, Harry had spoken with Jane and Edwyn about the upcoming Quidditch match and promised Edwyn that he would watch. Harry had calmed down and was composed enough that when his watch burned with a time and a place, he didn't jump in shock.

The Disciples were meeting in the Great Hall at nine, the same time the Quidditch match started. Jane and Edwyn headed off to the Quidditch pitch, Harry assuring them he'd follow after he'd gone to the bathroom. "You're more nervous than a first year!" Edwyn had laughed and pulled Jane along with him.

In the bathroom, Harry sent his Patronus to Severus; he had no other way of communicating. "Go to Severus. Tell him, the Great Hall at nine. And don't be seen, Prongs." With a nod of his head, Prongs galloped away and Harry took a look in the mirror, pleased to see his glamour was holding before heading back to the Great Hall.

He was the first to arrive after Evandrus, though the others came soon enough. "Come, Disciples, let us make our circle," Evandrus said, holding out his hands on either side, waiting for two boys to take them. They all held hands and Harry shifted his wrist, making sure his wand was up his sleeve.

Closing his eyes and silently hoping that Severus was safe and Kingsley was in position, Harry listened to Evandrus say the same thing he had last time. "We come to you, Founders of Hogwarts, to right the wrong that was committed here. As the Disciples of the Great One, heir of Slytherin, we call on you all."

" _Fundator magicae nigrae fiunt Discípuli Dómini_ ," the rest of the boys and Harry said. Though Harry kept a tight grip on his magic not allowing it to leak into the spell and add its power. The boys got through three repetitions before the Great Hall doors burst open and Aurors piled in, wands aloft, shooting Incarcerous at the group.

Harry felt almost faint with relief as the bindings snapped around him and forced him to the floor. Kingsley came over and released him amid shouts of betrayal from the boys and confusion from the Aurors. The only one silent was Evandrus; his face was impassive and they only got slightly raised eyebrows from him when Harry removed his glamour and Evandrus found himself looking at Harry Potter.

"Good work, Harry."

"Mate!" Ron shouted and Harry grinned. "I think I liked the other bloke better."

"Fuck off." Harry laughed good-naturedly. "That was easier than I expected."

"Yeah, me too." Ron slung an arm around Harry's shoulders. "It was a bit depressing though, eh? The magic was heavy, weighing you down, like."

"At least it's over now."

"Just need to get confessions out the lot of them."

Harry laughed. "Piece of cake."

"Potter!" Kingsley shouted and Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron, who shoved him away.

"Sir?"

"Can you get into the headmaster's office?"

Nodding, Harry said cautiously, "If I need to. Severus gave me the password, why?"

"We can't find him. Severus." Kingsley didn't get to finish his sentence before Harry was out the door, sprinting towards the headmaster's office. He panted the password and the gargoyle stepped aside; rushing up Harry prepared himself to find Severus unconscious or battling pain near his desk, but the room was empty.

As he made to go into Severus' rooms, a familiar voice called out, "He's not there, my boy."

"Sir?" Harry asked as he faced Dumbledore's portrait.

"Severus left just after he received your Patronus. I believe he went to the Room of Requirement to try and protect himself."

Harry left the room without thanking Dumbledore. He hated speaking with his portrait. It was much easier to talk to Dumbledore's tomb, because it didn't answer back cryptically.

Harry fled Severus' office and stopped dead. There standing at the other end of the hallway was Severus, awake and looking utterly unaffected by the magic. Relief flooded through Harry and he rushed forward, stumbling and placing his hands on Severus' shoulders to steady himself.

Severus put his hands on Harry's hips. He ignored the pain that shot through him as Severus unintentionally gripped a bruised part of him. Without thinking, Harry craned his neck and pressed his lips to Severus'.

It was sloppy. Their noses smashed together and their teeth clashed, but Harry didn't care. He clawed at Severus' back, whimpering as the man pulled away, but only to ease the pressure of their lips and turn the kiss from brutal and harsh into something gentle and soft.

One of Harry's hands found its way into Severus' hair and he arched against his hard body, rutting against Severus' leg when he felt a hard cock against his hip. "Calm down, Harry. I am not going anywhere."

"I thought-" Harry panted, before kissing Severus again. "I'd never-" This time Severus hushed Harry with a kiss. He spun them into the wall, pressing Harry against the stones as he licked his way inside Harry's mouth. Moaning around Severus' tongue, Harry lifted a leg to rest on Severus' hip, relishing the way a possessive hand gripped at his upper thigh, holding his leg up.

They pulled away from the kiss, both breathing hard, and Harry was afraid to open his eyes in case it was a dream. Then he felt soft lips gently kissing his eyelids, his forehead and cheeks, and finally his lips. Severus kept it chaste; he sucked Harry's bottom lip into his mouth and Harry sucked on Severus' upper lip before breaking away.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," Severus whispered gruffly.

"Not as long as I have, I assure you." Harry arched his hips, wanting, _needing_ friction on his cock. "Merlin, I want you to fuck me!"

Severus groaned and pressed his hips even harder into Harry's. "What you do to me," he gasped, "with that wicked mouth of yours."

Disentangling his leg from Severus' grasp, Harry awkwardly fell to his knees, nuzzling his face against Severus' cock, pushing the robes out of the way.

"I'll show you what else I can do with this mouth." Harry smirked as he sucked at Severus' cock through his trousers.

"No." Severus' voice was hoarse and Harry could barely hear him. "No," he repeated, "not here, not when nine of my students have been arrested and the others put at risk. I need to go down to the Quidditch pitch and then to the Ministry."

Harry sighed and felt as though he'd been doused with cold water. Resting his head against Severus' hip, he said, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Severus helped Harry stand and they walked down to the Entrance Hall together. Harry veered left and almost ran into Ron, who was standing just outside the doors. "All right, mate?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Found Sev- Snape."

"Found his mouth with yours, I see." Ron's face was crinkled with mirth and he laughed when Harry flushed. "Don't want to hear about it, but I'm not an idiot. I know why you took this job. You're shit at lying to me. Had nothing to do with Hogwarts, and everything to do with her headmaster."

"Yeah," Harry sighed happily as he watched Severus' figure stride across the grass towards the pitch. "Where are the others?"

"Ministry. Kings told me to wait for you."

"You know he'd have your head if he heard you calling him 'Kings'?"

"I know. It's why he's never going to hear me."

They grinned at each other and made their way down towards the gate, where they could Apparate to the Ministry and, hopefully, put the case behind them.

***

"Hello, Evan," Harry said as he entered the interrogation room. He set his folder on the table and slid into the chair opposite Evandrus. The boy didn't move; his facial expression didn't change, either, and Harry half smiled. "We've got you cold on use of Dark Magic and conspiracy to commit necromancy."

"We weren't trying to raise the dead. You know that."

"You were trying to raise the magic of the dead. In this world, it's one and the same."

Evandrus shrugged.

"But that doesn't matter to you, does it?" Harry said carefully. "Five years in Azkaban, and you'll be twenty-one when you get out. Still young enough to start again. It's no real hardship."

Harry kept his face as impassive as Evandrus'. They stayed silent for a few moments, then Harry opened his folder and looked over the notes he'd been handed an hour ago. "But that's not why we're here."

When Evandrus' eyes widened slightly, Harry knew he had the boy interested. "When I walk out of this room, I'm going to charge you with the murder of Maxwell Jones."

"What?" Evandrus spat out. "I didn't kill him."

"No. You didn't; you wouldn't get your hands dirty. But the others did. I have testimonies from six of them, all confirming that you ordered Maxwell's death so your Disciples could go on. I know exactly who was there and which ones got their hands dirty. I know you were there and I know what you did with his body."

"We did nothing with his body."

"Exactly," Harry snarled, "you left him there like a dog! To be ravaged by nature and animals. But you're an idiot, Evan. You may have left him where wizards wouldn't find him, but like Voldemort-" Harry smirked when Evandrus flinched, "-you underestimated Muggles. They found him, they buried him, and we got him.

"We've got your magic all over him, yours and Dale's. Dale may have bloodied his hands but only because you told him to do so. He was pathetic and broke like a twig when we told him that you'd pointed the finger at him."

"I did no such thing!" Evandrus shouted and Harry over-talked him, inciting him further.

"He was more than happy to tell us how your magic was out of control, pulling at him, and how you got off on it. You sick son of a bitch. You-"

"I did nothing wrong! I did not kill Maxwell, the weak bastard! He wouldn't stay quiet!"

"So you had to ensure he did? For the safety of the other boys?"

"Exactly! Dale cast the curse!"

"Because you told him to!"

"YES!" Evandrus roared and Harry, satisfied, sat back down. They'd both stood, shouting at each other. Evandrus didn't react like Harry expected him to, he didn't crumble and explain or justify himself; he just sat and put his hands on the desk and waited, panting.

Harry took a big breath and untied his watch from around his wrist. He put it on the table between them. "Interesting bit of magic there. I don't think the boys would have willingly worn these had they known what they do."

"They don't do a thing."

"Right, they don't suck in the wearer's magic. Don't make them susceptible to the creator's thoughts and whims. They had no idea what they were doing half the time, but you, Evan, you knew exactly what you were doing, what you were making _them_ do, and I plan to make sure you get put away for a very long time."

"My father has friends in Azkaban."

Harry stood, placed both hands flat on the desk and pushed his face close to Evandrus'. "So do I. I've put a lot of people in that prison, Evan. Some of them are disgustingly loyal to me, and they might want to please me. They might find you during your recreational hour and try and do just that."

Evan went pale and Harry pulled back. He opened the door as he said, "Evandrus Nott, I'm arresting you for the first degree murder of Maxwell Jones, nine counts of illegal use of persuasive magic, four counts of knowingly using Dark Magic and one count of attempted necromancy. Take him away," Harry said to the two junior Aurors waiting outside.

He then made his way to the side room, where Ron and Kingsley had been watching the interrogation. "Well done, Harry," Ron said grimly.

"I'm just glad it's over. He's a dangerous boy."

"Go home, get some rest." Kingsley commanded.

"Yes, sir." Harry nodded and he and Ron walked away, "Is- Did-"

"He saw your interview with Nott, but he had to go back to Hogwarts and inform the staff. You literally just missed him, mate."

Harry nodded tiredly. "Thanks, mate, I think I might head home. Do as Kingsley says."

"For once." Ron nudged Harry's shoulder and waved his hand as Harry walked away, half smiling.

***

Harry didn't realise how early it still was until he arrived at Hogwarts' Apparition point outside the gates. The sun was still shining, there were students all around the grounds and Harry assumed that classes had been cancelled that day.

He caught sight of Edwyn and Jane sitting under the same tree that he, Ron and Hermione used to sit underneath. He nodded at them and smiled when Edwyn gaped and Jane waved.

Inside Hogwarts, it was quiet, and he peeked in the Great Hall but the teachers weren't there. He made his way to the staff room, hoping to find Severus there. He was in luck. Severus was in the staff room with McGonagall. The two of them looked up as Harry knocked and entered. "Professor, Headmaster," he greeted them.

"Mister Potter, you certainly know how to cause a scene." McGonagall smiled at him. "Though I'm under the impression that the students want to thank you for giving them the day off."

"Well, it's the least I could do." Harry shrugged and glanced at Severus. McGonagall obviously noticed as well, for before Severus could do anything she stood and was heading for the door.

She paused next to Harry and said, "I hope you'll stop by for a cup of tea sometime, Harry. "

Harry chuckled, "Of course, Professor."

"You must call me Minerva now, Harry. I've not been your professor for years." She patted his shoulder before leaving the room. Severus stood immediately and moved until he was merely inches away from Harry.

"Come," he commanded, and they walked through Hogwarts until they reached Severus' office. Harry was surprised when Severus stopped by his desk and turned to him. "I did not expect to see you so soon."

"I thought I'd let you know what's going to happen-"

"I am aware. I saw your interrogation of Nott," Severus paused. "You were impressive."

Harry moved closer and grinned slyly. "Yeah?"

With a quirk of his lips, Severus took Harry's hand and pulled him into the bedroom. Immediately, Harry found himself pushed against the wall, and he looked up into Severus' face, enjoying the flush on his cheeks and the way his eyes roved over Harry's face, taking him in.

"Severus," Harry whispered and Severus took a harsh breath through his nose before leaning in and pressing his lips to Harry's gently, then pulling away slightly and kissing him again.

Harry was clutching to the back of Severus' robes and arching into him. He pulled away from Severus' gentle and overwhelming kisses to gasp for air. Severus' lips trailed along his jaw and down his neck, nipping, licking and sucking along the way.

With fumbling hands, Harry reached for the buttons on Severus' robes and he tugged, pushed and pulled at them until they popped out. He grabbed the fabric and pulled hard, forcing Severus' robes apart.

He felt Severus still against him and Harry quickly pushed Severus' robes off his shoulders. He kissed Severus before moving his lips down to the scars. Severus froze as Harry gently traced the scars on his neck with his mouth, running his lips over them and pressing soft, butterfly kisses to the raised flesh.

Severus' hand gripped the hair on the back of his head and pulled Harry up so they could kiss again, tongues tangling. Harry felt his Auror robes leave his body and he shivered as the cool air struck his skin; he’d been so distracted kissing Severus he hadn’t felt the other man undoing his robes.

"Lie down," Severus said, his voice rough, and Harry hastily complied, toeing off his shoes before lying on his back with his feet flat on the bed.

For a moment, Severus just looked Harry over and Harry did the same, taking in Severus' mussed hair, his shirt rumpled and creased where Harry had clenched it in his hands, and his trousers tented by his cock. With a soft moan Harry spread his legs, letting his knees fall to the sides.

Severus gulped and his hands rose to unbutton his shirt while Harry palmed his cock through his trousers. " _Merlin_ , what you do to me Harry Potter."

"Tell me," Harry gasped, "tell me what I do to you." He clenched his jaw shut as he undid his trousers, pulling his cock out and tightening his hand around the base, trying to stave off his orgasm.

It didn't take long for Severus to be naked and between his legs, lying on top of Harry. Severus kissed Harry, long and hard, then moved to pull out a vial of lubricant from his bedside table.

"Please," Harry begged. Severus just smirked and kissed his way down Harry's neck, pausing to pull one nipple into his mouth and tease it with his teeth and tongue for a torturous minute before moving to the other one.

Sliding his hand into Severus' hair, Harry tried to push him down, closer to his cock, but Severus nipped at his hip in warning. With a groan, Harry let go of Severus' hair to grip the bed cover beneath him; he arched his hips as Severus tugged his trousers off.

Harry spread his legs and hissed in delight as one of Severus' fingers, now slick with lube, circled his entrance. "More. Fuck's sake, Sev'rus _more_!"

The finger slid inside and Harry bore down on it, trying to encourage Severus to add another, and quickly. Severus got the hint and began scissoring his fingers.

"Enough, Severus! I need you," Harry tried to shout but he was too breathless. "Please, fill me." He whimpered when Severus' fingers left him, and he let out a ragged moan seconds later as he felt the blunt head of Severus' cock breaching him.

"Fuck," Severus hissed as he pushed his hips forward slowly. "So tight."

He stayed still for a few moments once he was fully inside Harry, and then began to rock his hips gently, drawing farther back on each stroke and pushing in harder. It didn't take long for him to set up a rhythm that had Harry grinding up into it, and he reached a hand down and tugged at his cock.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry gasped as Severus filled him over and over with short, hard thrusts. Harry felt as though he had little control over himself, as Severus was everywhere. Harry’s hand was gripped by Severus’ larger one and together they tugged at his cock, Severus’ thumb swiping over the slit.

"Oh, oh! Yes!" Harry hissed out as he came all over his chest. Severus fucked into him a few more times before he, too, came. Harry watched his face scrunch and then relax.

It didn't surprise Harry that Severus was mostly quiet during sex; what did surprise him was the way Severus chanted his name under his breath, over and over, after he'd come, and pressed soft kisses to Harry's skin.

Severus shifted and Harry whimpered as his cock slid out, and Harry turned to face Severus, brushing his sweaty hair from his face. Severus whispered a cleaning charm and Harry felt the magic tingle over him.

"Don't fall asleep on me now," Harry joked when he saw Severus' eyes were closed.

"'M not. Just taking it all in."

"Why? It's not like this is the last time it's going to happen." Severus opened his eyes and stared soberly at Harry, who smiled. "I plan to stay, Severus. If you'll have me, I'll stay forever."

"Forever is a long time," Severus said cautiously, a small frown appearing between his eyebrows.

"I know," Harry said simply, and he moved his head just enough that their lips brushed, but he waited for Severus to initiate the kiss. When he did, Harry gasped into his mouth; it was intense and overwhelming. Harry threw an arm around Severus' neck and tugged him even closer.

"Mmm," Harry moaned when Severus pulled away, "don't stop."

"I have no intention of stopping, Harry. Not right now." Severus pulled Harry close.

Kissing Severus briefly, but deeply, Harry pulled away to study him. “I-”

“What is it?” Severus asked quietly, relaxing back against the pillows with his eyes closed.

“Is this- I mean, this is-” Harry felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment as he fumbled over his words. Looking away from Severus’ face, Harry glanced at Severus’ body, his eyes tracing scars he saw along his torso. A warm hand cupped his cheek and Severus forced Harry to look at him. It wasn’t until Harry met his eyes that Severus spoke.

"Would you like to go to dinner? There's a wonderful little pub in the village; perhaps you’ve been there?" The corners of Severus’ mouth were quirked upwards and Harry didn’t hold back his smile.

"You want to take me to the Three Broomsticks?"

"I-" Severus flushed, embarrassed. "I do not wish for this to be casual."

Harry smiled wider. "I'd love to go to dinner with you, then we can come back here and, you know." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Mister Potter, I'll have you know that I do not put out on the first date." Severus smirked, and Harry laughed loudly.

They moved out of bed and began to get dressed. Harry was tugging on his Auror robes when he said, "We can just call a house-elf and get something here. I'm not an idiot. I know what being seen with me will do to you and your position. Parents and the Board of Governors will-"

"It does not matter." Severus came forward cupped Harry's face in his hands. "I am not ashamed of you. Besides, people have said worse things to me and about me. I do not express my emotions well, Harry, but I am serious about this, us. So I will take you to dinner, and you will walk me back to Hogwarts. We shall continue doing that and having various outings for an indeterminate amount of time. What we do behind closed doors is our business; soon we will be old news."

"Sounds like you've got it all planned out," Harry chuckled. "Shall we?" He held out his hand and when Severus took it, Harry had to stop himself from grinning like a maniac. He could fall in love with this man, and, if he were completely honest with himself, he already had.

-The End-

  


* * *

  
Note: _Fundator magicae nigrae fiunt Discípuli Dómini_ means Founder magic come to Disciples of the Dark Lord.   


[Back to comment at IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1153881.html)   
[Back to comment at LJ](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3139984.html)   



End file.
